


Ereĸι |Ereɴ х Kαɴeĸι| oɴe-ѕнoт'ѕ

by 50ShadesOfUkeEren



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Fluff and Smut, Lime, M/M, Out of Character, Slight Smut, possible ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:32:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50ShadesOfUkeEren/pseuds/50ShadesOfUkeEren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically on an online chat a friend of mine asked me to pair two main characters from different anime's and write a fan fiction about them, I wrote two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'м Here Wιтн Yoυ

**Author's Note:**

> This particular fic works really well with this song. 
> 
> Glassy sky: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1wx2nszS8LU
> 
> [Warning; This contains soft gore and NSFW mentions, please be advised when reading.]

Kaneki gave a worried look to his boyfriend who had just vomited up a sandwich into the toilet on the third try of eating it. "I told you... You can't eat normal food now.." He mumbled sadly, knowing his boyfriend didn't actually ask for this just like he hadn't of. "You're a ghoul now, Eren"

Those words echoed in Eren's mind, made his stomach turn and he shivered. Eren wasn't afraid of ghouls, nor did he hate them, he was dating Kaneki after all. He was just scared of being one, well half, Eren had been attacked by a rogue ghoul working for an enemy group and Ayato made the order to swap out Eren's failing organs with a ghouls ones. Ayato didn't give a single shit about Eren, he just knew Kaneki would have a massive rampage if the brunette had died, so he chopped a ghoul open and replaced the damaged organs, thus making Eren a half ghoul like Kaneki.

"I-i'm still human" Eren refused to believe he was a ghoul, even though a part of him new it was true.

Kaneki frowned at him, seeing himself in Eren, scared of what he had become and refusing to believe it. But lucky for Eren, he wasn't alone. "Please, Eren, look at yourself, look at your eye. You. Are. A. Ghoul." Kaneki uttered softly but sternly. Eren stood on wobbly legs and flushed the toilet full of his vomited up sandwich.

Eren went over to the mirror and looked right into his black and red eye, he hadn't learnt how to control it yet. He swallowed thickly, closing his eyes. "I-i'm a ghoul..." he murmured softly.

Kaneki nodded sadly and sighed, knowing he needed to bring up the topic of food with the brunette. "Now, Eren, you haven't eaten in three days we need to get you-"

Eren eyes snapped open and he spun around to face Kaneki."No- just no!, no no no no. Nope. Not eating" he said quickly and shook his head to emphasise his disagreement.

"You can't not eat, I can go out and get food for you until you're ready to hunt with me" Kaneki offered.

"I-i can't... I can't, I can't, I can't!" Eren shook his head again, squeezing his eyes shut and covering his ears. He stormed out of the bathroom and went to the bedroom of their shared apartment.

Kaneki sighed and went for his other idea, he followed Eren and gently pulled his hands away from his ears, lacing their finger's together. "Eren look at me" Kaneki spoke softly, resting his forehead on Eren's, noses touching. "Please, look at me"

Eren opened his large child like eyes, a deep turquoise base with flicks of green, blue and some gold. Kaneki loved Eren's eyes, even still with the ghoul one when it was red and black like just before. He found them to he so mesmerising and unique, one of a kind they were.

"Kaneki... I don't know what to do...  
I know I need to eat, but.... I'm scared.." Eren murmured.

Kaneki gently squeezed Eren's hands "It's okay, I'm here. I know you're scared, I was too, but don't worry. I'll help you, show you how to live as a ghoul" he gave Eren a small reassuring smile. "C'mon..."

Kaneki gently pushed Eren to on the bed in a sitting position, placing himself on Eren's lap. "Remember those times I couldn't move because I hadn't eaten in days? Remember how you got me back on my feet?" Kaneki wrapped Eren's arms around his own waist.

"No- not a chance, no way in hell I'm doing that. I don't want to hurt you-"  
Eren protested but was cut off by Kaneki's lips, he froze for a moment, eyes going wide.

Kaneki pulled back and smiled "That's what I said to you, but you didn't care being the stubborn ass you are" he chuckled and lifted his shirt up and over his head, tossing it a side. Eren blushed at the sight of Kaneki's pale chest, showing off his muscles and a few love bites from when they had enough time alone.

Kaneki tilted his head a little, giving access to his neck easily. "I'm half human, just like you. While you get used to thing's, you can feed off me. All you need is a bite or two, C'mon, I don't want to see you starve yourself. Take some"

Eren felt his heart rate pick up and placed a small kiss on where Kaneki's neck met shoulder. "I'm sorry..." Eren apologised.

"Don't be, go on. Eat"

Eren closed his eyes and opened his mouth, then clamped down hard, making Kaneki bleed. His eyes snapped open and his left eye turned black and red. He bit down harder, getting lost in the taste and just how hungry he was.

Kaneki closed his eyes and moaned softly, bringing his hand up to tangle his fingers in Eren's soft brunette hair. "That's it.... Take as much as you need, it's okay, I'm here for you" he said when he felt Eren's tears run down his back.

Eren pulled back, taking a small chunk of flesh with him and eating it greedily. Kaneki cupped his cheeks and kissed him, murmuring "You've done so well, I'm proud, now..." Kaneki slid his hands down to Eren's hips and held them, his eyes lidded in a lustful gaze. Eren blushed and Kaneki pushed him down into the soft covers of the bed.

Kaneki's hand rested on Eren's clothed chest and he gave the nervous brunette a small smile, "I'll reward you for your bravery". And Kaneki did just that, treating Eren as if he were a king, knowing were to make the brunette moan or whine with just a touch. Being gentle and loving while he sent Eren over the moon in pure pleasure, begging for more and Kaneki happily gave. 

Kaneki vowed to protect his newly Ghoul boyfriend and hopefully, future husband. For Eren was the first human to ever love him for what he was and now they could be the same, together.


	2. Iт'ѕ ɴoт yoυr ғαυlт

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is before the first chapter, the story of how they met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if either of the characters are out of character

The smell of brewing coffee filled Eren's nostrils, glancing over and seeing his order being made by who looks to be the owner of this very Café. He leans back in his chair a little and yawns, stretching his arms up in the air then lowering back down to rest at his sides.

A deep voice chuckles and footsteps approach "Tired this morning are we, sir?" The voice asks him.

Eren turns his head a little, looking at the tall elderly man and then he looked back at his table. "I woke up at 4 am and couldn't sleep after that" he shrugged in seat with a small out on his lips.

The man put the ordered cup of coffee down on the table, "sounds rough, please enjoy this and perhaps it will wake you up." He said with a smile.

"Thank you" Eren replied, picking up the cup and bringing it to his lips, he took a good sip and his eyes widened. "This is really good" he complimented.

The elderly man chuckled and smiled once again "Thank you, I have been making coffee for many years, hoped to have learnt a thing or two. Well I best be getting back to work, have a good day" he said then walked off.

"You too" Eren replied and drank more of his coffee, picking up the morning newspaper. 'CCG takes down a small ghoul mob, 2/4 human civilians saved' a part of it read, Eren glared at the paper. Eren might be human, but he hated the CCG with a burning passion, at the blissful age of 7 his mother 'accidentally got in the way' of a CCG officers attack. That however a lie, his mother didn't 'accidentally get in the way' the ghoul was behind her and holding a Kagune to her throat, using her as a hostage, the CCG officer didn't care. That officer just stabbed the ghoul, through his mother, killing them both and leaving Eren with a pure hatred for the CCG.

Eren shook his head, shaking the bad memories away, he didn't want to have a anxiety attack now of all times. He finished his coffee and pays, leaving the café with a wave of good bye. Stuffing his hands in his pokes he sighed, a small white cloud puff forming in front of his face from the cool morning air, he turned on his heel and began to walk down the snow covered ally way.

He trudged along, making foot prints and randomly humming to himself til he heard a grunt of pain. He blinked and followed the sound, finding some other footsteps and blood covered snow.

He saw someone in the snow, trying to get up and use the wall for support.

"H-hey are you okay!?" Eren asked, running over to help him.

Laying in the snow was a guy who looked to be 17-19, he wasn't sure, what he was sure of was that there was a lot of blood. The white snow was stained crimson but strangely, the guy didn't have any wounds yet still looked weak. Eren flipped him over onto his back, he wore a tight leather suit and his hair matched the white snow, possibly even whiter than the snow itself.

The other male groaned tiredly, eye opening slightly while the other was covered by the odd mask he wore, one black with a red iris stared back into his own eyes. Eren froze, this guy was a ghoul and he was very … attractive ghoul if Eren had to brutally honest with himself. “I-I’m going to get you out of here okay? C’mon lets go” Eren lifted the ghoul onto his back, carrying him in the piggy back position. He carried the white haired ghoul all the way to his apartment, knowing he had passed out along the way there.

 

*~*~*~*

 

A familiar smell filled Kaneki’s sense as he started to awake, coffee and a human. ‘Where am I?’ he wondered in his mind while it took him a moment to open his eyes, looking around he noticed he was in a pretty average apartment and there was a warm cup of coffee obviously left for him. With a shaky hand he took it and sighed in content as the coffee warmed his insides, he brought the cup down onto his lap and looked at the swirling brown liquid.

“Ah, you’re awake” A new voice said. Kaneki was quick on the defensive, dropping the cup and leaping off the couch he was laying on to tackle the person, pinning them down. The person yelped in surprise and looked up at Kaneki with large turquoise eyes, Kaneki was taken back for a moment ‘Beautiful….’ He thought as he looked into the others eyes, then snapped back in to reality. He held the other down, examining them with his eyes. They were a male with sun kissed skin, short and messy brown hair and as stated before large turquoise eyes. “Did you rest up?” the man under him asked like he wasn’t currently being pinned down by a Ghoul. 

“W-what? Uh yes?” Kaneki was confused, this guy wasn’t scared of him, and he knew his eye was black and red, he didn’t understand.

“ah, that’s good” the male under him smiled, which Kaneki found cute for some odd reason.

“Why?” Kaneki asked.

“Well I didn’t want to leave you out there-“

“I’m a ghoul, don’t you understand? I /eat/ humans like you, why not leave me to the CCG? Why!?” Kaneki screeched in confusion and frustration.

Eren flinched at the other’s yelling “B-because it’s not your fault-“

Kaneki blinked “What do you mean?”

Eren squirmed a little under him while Kaneki sat on his lower stomach “You can’t change the fact you have to eat human flesh to survive, your existence is wrong, you aren't demons or monsters. It’s sad, your kind didn’t ask to be born this way, you just were and you get hurt for something you can’t change that and it’s sad. It’s not your fault, you just need to be understood” he said with a sad frown.

Kaneki felt his eyes fill with tears, this person understood, they understood the pain and suffering. He wasn’t surprised when his tears dropped onto the others cheek, his grip on him loosening til he let go and got off him.

Eren sat up and reached a hand out, taking a hold of the mask and starting to lift it up slowly, when he was met with no resistance he lifted the whole thing off and put it down. He placed a hand on the other’s cheek, gently wiping away the tears “why are you crying?”

Kaneki averted his gaze “I-I used to be human- after an accident I ended up this way, a half ghoul and was forced into the world I now life in. I-I’ve had to eat people- I-I /ate/ my own kind…! I didn’t want this, I never wanted this..!” he cried. Eren was quick to pull Kaneki into a hug, letting the half ghoul sob into his shoulder. Eren shushed him, holding him gently with a hand running through the snow white hair.

“It’s okay, shhh, it’s not your fault. It was an accident right? You didn’t ask for it and you don’t deserve it” Eren soothed while Kaneki sobbed.

“K-kaneki ken” the other stuttered and pulled back “My name is Kaneki ken.

Eren blinked for a moment then smiled “Eren, Eren Jeager. It’s nice to meet you Kaneki-san” Kaneki smiled back and nodded.

That day a friendship and later on relationship was born, an understanding between ghoul and human, well half-ghoul but that didn't matter in the slightest.


End file.
